Although the use of the Internet has grown considerably in the last few years, there is still a large percentage of the population that does not use the Internet on a regular basis, if at all. It is believed that many of these non-users of the Internet, would begin using the Internet if access to Internet sites was simplified. There are also many users of the Internet who are hesitant to purchase goods over the Internet because of concerns of credit card security and because of the time required to complete electronic order forms. Accordingly, there is a need for simplified methods and apparatus for accessing Internet web sites and purchasing goods and services from these web sites.
Businesses that sell goods and services over the Internet (sometimes referred to as e-tailors) typically spend significant resources on advertising trying to attract Internet users having certain demographic profiles to their web sites. Thus, there is also a need for developing simplified and economical methods and apparatus for targeting Internet users with specific interests and directing these users to e-commerce web sites offering goods and services related to these interests.